


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Canon Divergence, Christina comforts Tris, F/F, Fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own extension of the scene in Insurgent when Tris breaks down after Marlene dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I am a die hard Tris/Tobias shipper but I find this ship really really cute.

I sank to the floor, my vision blurred by tears. Christina wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth.

"I know you're upset," she whispered as she kissed my forehead. "We're all upset."

"I brought this upon us. If I wasn't here, Marlene would be alive. Will would still be alive."

"Don't talk like that. This is Jeanine Matthews's fault. Her greed killed them, not you. Never you, Tris." She pulled away a little and kissed me firmly on the mouth. As I returned the kiss, I felt myself come back to Earth. I could carry on.

"Better?" She asked when I pulled away.

I nodded. "For the moment. Let's go; we have Divergent to save."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
